Merith d'Phiarlan
Appearance Standing just above six foot, Merith has a rather slim figure. Under his armor, he has a decently toned body to provide him with enough strength to climb for extended periods of time. He has dark grey hair that when left alone extends to the base of his neck and occasionally covers his eyes. He wears it in many different styles depending on the day. Over his left eye is a Mark of Shadow. The top is just above his brow and it stretches to his cheek. The not visible part of the mark rests on his eyelid. His armor is more or less just a leather tunic with long sleeves and a slightly more sturdy leather pauldron. Under the collar of his tunic lays a dark blue scarf that he sometimes puts over his mouth and nose to mask his breathing and not allow his pale skin to stand out in the night. On the back of the leather is a sewn on hood that he will usually have up. He has a shortsword and a dagger strapped to his left hip, a dagger on his right hip, a shortbow and accompanying quiver on his back. Fluff History Born into a performing family, Merith was taught acrobatics and other performing acts from a young age. He was particularly fond of quickly scaling tall walls without aid and swinging on ropes and the like. He had exceptional balance and could quickly traverse thin walkways. Merith was always taught to be a beacon for other's to look up to. Put on a bright smile and try to cheer people up when they aren't too happy. Once he was a bit older, his mother introduced him to House Phiarlan's other interesting activities. From sabotage to spying, Merith was instructed through it all. He would slink through the shadows and gather information on the current activities of House Thuranni to make sure there wouldn't be something bad oncoming. Involvement in the Last War Merith was rather neutral in the war. He did leave Cyre just before the mourning took place thanks to his family's suspicions. Enemies Merith is rather standoffish towards members of House Thuranni, but would not consider them to be an enemy on sight. Secrets Merith hides all of his dark feelings behind a smile. He thinks of it like the mask of tragedy under comedy in theater. He doubts himself constantly and dislikes many features about himself. Despite being a semi-trained killer, he hates doing it. If there is a non-lethal option glaringly available, he will take it. He believes his sister's death to be his fault. Like he couldn't convince her to come along. So whenever he is faced with a very big decision, he often begins stuttering and isn't able to think straight. Adventure Fractals of the Feyspire Merith signed on to assist in finding his missing cousin. Family was very important to him and he planned on keeping as much of it alive as possible. Everything went wrong for him so early on. It felt like he just wasn't cut out to be an adventurer. Numerous wounds and misfortunes befell him and he grew tired so easily. He made a mental note to take easier jobs. Merith is stunned. He looks like he's about to start crying. He can only say one thing, "Saphiara." The trickery of the fey let him see his late sister once again. A whirlwind of emotions gripped his throat and made him question everything. He wanted to keep her safe. Even if she wasn't real, he still felt the bond to her. But unfortunately for the performer, his own mask was tragedy. When Tamiyah pushes her away, Saphiara stays still for a while. She raises a hand, and watches as a butterfly flutters from her palm. She wears a brief smile, then turns pale. "Umm, everyone...I don't... I don't feel so good." Another butterfly flutters from her hand, then another. Soon her hand is a whirlwind of wings and colour, drifting up into the tree tops. Saphiara grasps her arm with her other hand, watching in wide eyed horror as her hand dissolves into a swarm of insects. '' ''"Merith... MERITH! Someone...Tamiyah? '''Help me.'"'' Merith felt his heart shatter at that moment. He couldn't do it. He made a mental note to carry on her legacy through his performances. Merith d'Phiarlan. Retired. Crunch XP & Gold Log Inventory * Shortsword * Shortbow * Quiver of x16 Arrows * Burglar’s Pack * Leather Armor * Daggers x2 * Thieves Tools Character Sheet * Link Category:Characters Category:Retired